Sunset
by jasmine-chickybabe
Summary: Jasmine has won a competition, and you wouldn't believe the prize. She got to stay with the Cullens! She has been through a rough time, and this will be perfect to get away from it all. What she didn't know, was that Alice had handpicked her personally..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : This one is dedicated to all of my lexlings, who came up with this awesome idea of the lexlings and the cullens in a real world setting. My story was inspired by that story and by these incredible people writing it together. I'm honored to be a part of them.

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, except my storyline and the characters that aren't in her books.

Prologue

Here I was, sitting on my old bed at my parents' place, looking at the beautifull invitation to the Cullen's mansion. This wasn't real, stuff like this just didn't happen to people like me. But here it was, a pretty golden paper with black writing on it, telling me I had been chosen to stay with the Cullens. I shook my head, this was not what I had expected when I had filled in that form, a few weeks ago. I didn't really know if I regretted submitting it now, I felt excited but anxious aswell. You see, I wasn't really the best of company right now. I had been through a rough patch in my life and still wasn't really out of it. I had forgotten all about the competition, because it had been weeks ago, and I only filled it in for fun anyway. I had never thought I would be picked out of all those fans.

The card had come as a special delivery, when my mom was outside working in the garden. She came in yelling my name, smiling broadly. I didn't know what she wanted, but usually she would just leave me be, so this should be something important. She waved the golden envelope at me and said something like 'I knew it, I just knew it.' I had no idea what she was babbling about, so I took the envelope from her and opened it. After staring at it for minutes, my mom couldn't take the silence anymore and almost screamed 'You have to do it! You have to go there, it's exactly what you need right now.' I looked up at her and realised she knew I had submitted the form. She was right, it was perfect timing. I needed some time away from here, and Forks was pretty damn far. But still, the Cullens?

I stood up and paced around my room. Was I going to do this? Was I actually going to meet the Cullens? My heart jumped at the thought of it, it would be really exciting to actually meet the people who live the story I loved. But was it really a good idea? My ex would never have let me fill in the form, let alone go to the Cullens. That alone made me want to choose to go. I sat back down on my bed, and try to clear my thoughts. I stared at the golden paper and thought back a few weeks, to the day that I was sitting on my old bed aswell, but I hadn't staring at an invitation, I had been staring at nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Memories**

Here I was, Jasmine Davis, 24 years old, and broken. Sitting in my old bedroom at my parents' house, wondering what the hell I was going to do. Maybe I should explain to you how I became broken, but thinking about it hurt and I didn't want to hurt anymore. Hurting didn't make things better, it just made them harder. Harder to move, harder to breathe, harder to go on. But I couldn't keep myself from thinking about it either. I got dumped. Well, actually, I got thrown away like a broken toy. Because that was what I had been, a toy. I hadn't known that at the time ofcourse, otherwise I would not be in this situation, but I knew it now. Not that it did me any good, it made me feel so stupid. Why had I believed him when he had said he loved me? Why had I done anything to please him? I had changed my clothes, dyed my hair to goldenblond, I had even eaten stuff I really didn't like. Ofcourse, looking back on it I don't understand why I changed everything for him. Well, that's not true, I know why I did it. Because I loved him. There, I said it. I had loved the bastard who had stomped on my heart. Who changed me into a person I didn't even like. Who had said he wanted to live together with me. Who had let me do everything on my own for our new house. Who had forgotten about our appointment, so I had walked in on him and that blonde girl who looked like she just got off the catwalk. Who had just stared at me with that look of disgust. Who had just told me I wasn't worth it, wasn't worth to be loved. Who had just thrown me away, like I was nothing at all.

It was months ago, and it still hurt. I had lived in a sort of daze the last couple of months, not really aware of the outside world. Friends had come to visit, but I didn't really have anything to give, so after a while they had all stopped coming. Ofcourse, they were all –his- friends, and they had only visited me out of pity. So this is where I was now. Broken. And I wasn't sure if I was fixable, I wasn't not sure if it was worth the trouble. I had moved in with my parents, since I had already moved out of my own apartment . 'Our' place was almost done, so I had moved out of mine, because that saved me a lot of money, and my furniture and other stuff were all locked up in a storage somewhere. Luckily for me, all of my personal belongings were at my parents house, so I at least had my own things there. I had to do something soon, I couldn't stay with my parents for the rest of my life. Don't get me wrong, they are really great, but my mom tends to be a little overprotective. She kept bugging me with why's and when's and I didn't have any answers for her. I needed some time for myself, somewhere far away from here, where everything reminded me of him and us. There was no us anymore, and there would never be one either. I wondered if there really ever was an us. Maybe she had been there all along, or maybe he just wanted a better and younger model. Next to the girl he had been holding I was pretty plain. I had changed everything about my appearance for him, and it hadn't been enough. So many years of my life, wasted on him. We had met when I was 15 and we had started dating when I became 17. We had been together for 7 years and it hadn't meant a damn thing to him. He had just moved on with someone else, where as I had to start all over. I didn't really know where to start, I had lived for him, and forgot all about myself. I had faded away into a perfect girlfriend, one which hadn't been perfect enough. This kind of thinking really had to stop, I had to do something.

I grabbed my keys of the table by the door and walked outside to my car. I drove out of the driveway and started driving to the city. I needed to start over, and I was going to do that right now. First of all, I wanted to look like me. I wasn't sure how that would be, but it would definitely be something else than I was looking right now. I parked my car and started going to the regular stores. Halfway there I realized that this was not what I wanted, I wanted to be different, I wanted to be unique, I wanted to be me. And you didn't get that from wearing the perfect brands all the perfect wives wore. So my eyes darted to the little alley behind my old regular stores. I had always wanted to go there, but my ex had always said I didn't need to go there, because they had everything I wanted right here. Yeah right, more likely what he wanted. Before I started going down the alley, I thought of something important. I turned and walked to the bank which was in the middle of the street. I talked with the receptionist and she told me I could walk straight through to the second door on the left. I did as I was told and knocked softly on the door. A male voice told me to come in and I closed the door behind me. It took some convincing, but after about an hour I had arranged everything the way I wanted. I signed all of the documents and thanked the man for his help. When I walked out of the bank I was smiling. It felt unreal, because it had been a long time since I had truly smiled. And it felt liberating.

My ex thought he was clever when he had asked me to get our own bank account together. I had worked all of my life and had even inherited some money, so I never had any money issues. Ofcourse he liked the idea of that and wanted in on it. Luckily for me, he always got bored by bankstuff, so he gave me a signed document where he had given me full access to everything. He hadn't cared, as long as he would get his money, he was happy. So now I had used that same document to close our account and transfer all of the money back to mine. I wished I could see his face when he would find out. The man in the bank had also given me the printout of the account, showing everything that had been bought with it in the last couple of months. It hadn't been much, guess he had been busy with his new girlfriend, or maybe she had some money of her own aswell. I didn't really care, as long as he would never be able to spend another dime that was mine again. With that in mind, I started for the alley again. I had never been here before, and I really liked all the little shops that were crowded in there. I saw stores with clothing, jewelry, candles, everything you could imagine. I decided I would get my hair done first. Blonde wasn't really my colour and I was sick seeing the reflection of it in every storewindow I walked by. There was this little hairdressershop in the back, so I decided to go there first. Walking in, I wondered what colour I wanted, and what kind of model would suit my face. I was greeted by a cheery pinkhaired girl who had trouble containing her curiousity. She probably didn't get customers like my every day. 'Can I help you with anything special?' she asked. I replied 'well, I want something totally different, something that suits me.' The girl directed me to a seat and started ruffling through my hair. 'Well, we definitely need a different colour than this one, it makes you look plain and pale. And I don't mean the good kind of pale.' I nodded, I hadn't really noticed it before, but the golden colour really made me look sickly. 'Do you know what kind of model you would like? ' I though about that for a minute and noticed that the model I used to have wasn't really there anymore. I hadn't been to the hairdresser in months, so my hair was a lot longer now. I liked long hair, but my ex hadn't liked hair that came over my shoulders. 'I have always worn it to the shoulders, but I really like long hair, so if you could just give it more model, that would be great.' She agreed and started flipping through some hairsamples. 'Do you prefer a haircolour, or do you want me to pick one?' I resisted the urge to think about that one and just blurted out 'I want you to pick one.' I almost immediately regretted the decision, but I would stick with it. I had been walking around with this sickly blond for 4 years, I could live with any other colour she choose to give me. Four years, it had been that time he started telling me people my age should wear normal clothes. I always had a thing for velvet, lace and pinstripes, and apparently, people my age only wore really expensive brands. So I had put all of my clothing in boxes and stored them at my parents. Maybe I should look them up, my size hadn't really changed since then, and I should still be able to fit in them. What haircolour had I had back then? Brown, definitely brown. Because he had said I should dye my hair blonde, because it was much more classy than that mudbrown colour I had. Had it really been mudbrown? Maybe it had been mahogany, or something like that. But I had loved him and would have done anything to please him. I had been a blond within the day. I shaked my head, I really should stop thinking about him and everything that had happened. It was over, gone, in the past. 'Is everything okay?' I heard the girl say. I looked up at her, I had almost forgotten where I was. I smiled 'Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about stuff I shouldn't waste my energy on.' ' I know what you mean, when I get like that, I always like to grab a good book and loose myself in it.' That was a wonderful idea, but I didn't have any books on me, my ex had always said books were for ugly people, and I guess I was still stuck in pleasingmode. I guess she could read my mind, because she looked at me and said 'Don't worry, I've got the perfect book for you to read. I really love it, and I became so obsessed I even bought myself another set. I wanted to have the boxset after I had already bought and read the paperbacks, so you can read that while you're here.' She walked to a shelf and grabbed a book from the second plank. She gave it to me and said 'I think you'll love it.' I thanked her and looked at the cover. It was a picture of 2 hands holding a red apple, the background was pitchblack and on top was written in swirling letters: twilight. I had no idea what it was about, but I didn't have anything else to do as long as I was here, and so I started reading.

'You like it, don't you?' I startled and looked up to the grinning girl. 'You didn't hear me when I told you I was done with your hair, so I'm guessing you like the book.' She said with twinkling eyes. I nodded, 'It's a really good book, and I definitely want to read it some more.' 'I could lend it to you if you'd like' the girl had said, but I refused. 'I think I'm going to buy them myself, I need some stuff for myself right now and this would be great to begin with.' She smiled and pointed to the mirror behind me. 'Are you ready to see the result?' I had forgotten all about my hair, I had been lost in the story. I slowly nodded and she turned the seat around. I caught my breath, she had dyed my hair black, midnight black. I touched my hair, while I looked at myself in the mirror. She had layered my hair a little, so it hung over my shoulders in thick dark waves. Dark wavy hair surrounded my face. Was it really my face? I touched my cheeck and the image in front of me mirrored my actions. 'I think it really brings out your eyes. And your skin looks pale next to the black, but it's a beautiful pale, it glows.' I looked at the girl and smiled. 'Thank you. It's perfect.' The girl smiled back, obviously glad I liked her choice. I thanked her again, not just for the hair bit also for the book, which really got to me. 'Promiss me you will read all of the books before you watch the movie.' She said. There was even a movie? Well, at least I had something to shop for and something to do in the near future. 'I promise. You really have no idea how much you've done for me' . I payed her and gave a big tip before I walked out of her shop. I had work to do, I needed to find the books and the movie, and after that I was going to buy some junkfood and settle for a night at home.


	3. Chapter 3

**2. The competition**

I had read the books twice in a row, and watched the movie 5 times. It was a great story and I was really thankfull the girl had pointed them out to me. I had bought the hardcover boxset and with it came some cards with pictures of the movie. There was also one card which talked about a competition. I hadn't really payed much attention to it, but one day it was just laying there in front of me. It had probably fallen on the ground and my mom just put it on top of the table to make sure I would find it. I read the card carefully for the first time. 'What would you do, if you ever met the Cullens?' was written on it in swirly letters. Meet the Cullens, the people of the book I was getting obsessed about? Seriously? I read the rest of the card. Apparently, it was a competition to spend time with the Cullens at their house in Forks. I had lived in a bubble for months, because twilight had been the biggest hype ever and I hadn't known. You could surf to an internetpage, fill in the code on the card and then you could join the competition. Oh why not? I thought to myself, it would b something to pass the time. I got up from the couch and got the laptop I purchased, my parents had a computer, but it was really old and slow. I had been surfing a lot lately, reading everything on twilight and the movies. Yes movies, they were going to turn all of the books into movies, which meant 3 more of them. I typed in the site that was on the card and filled in the code. I was redirected to a form with a lot of questions. It almost looked like a survey, maybe they just wanted to make sure they didn't get any freaks. I mean, the Cullens were vampires, you couldn't just send anybody over there, you had to be carefull with that.

**-Please fill in this form as detailed as you can-**

**What is your name?** Jasmine Davis

**When were you born?** May 3rd, 1983

**What is your favourite food? **Well, I'm a sucker for junkfood, but I like almost anything. I like my meat cooked though, not alive. Okay, bad joke.

**What kind of movies do you like? **Almost anything. I'm not a big fan of horror, because my mind wanders on and I'll have nightmares that would make great movies all by themselves. Other then that I like romance, drama, humor, fantasy, anything really. Which genre mostly depends on my mood. I have been out of the theatres for a while, so I couldn't really give a top ten right now, but I would really like to catch up on it.

**What is your favourite passtime? **I love to read, watch movies, do something creative. I used to play baseball when I was younger, but I haven't played for years. I also enjoy swimming, and just walking in the woods or on the beach.

**When did you come in contact with Twilight?** Just recently, someone gave me the first book to read, and I was immediately hooked. I bought the boxset the very same day.

**What do you think of vampires? **It's a weird thing to discover when you're 24, that vampires are real. And that there are different ones, good and bad. But it's also an intriguing thought, vampires walking among us, never knowing how close you are to one. Although I don't think I have met one before, I think I would remember seeing such beautifull creatures. It's scary to know that there are vampires out there who might want to hurt you, but I guess there are also bad people out there who want the same thing. So it doesn't really make a difference to me. Vampires were humans once, and from what I've read, they can still have the same feelings and thoughts as humans. As long as they try not to hurt people, I think I don't really care if someone is a vampire. I understand vampires are different from us, but humans aren't perfect either. I'm actually interested in meeting some, because I'm curious how much we are alike.

**Which member of the Cullen family would you like to meet the most? **I'm probably one of the few that doesn't fill in Edward in here. Although I can understand the hype around him, I don't think he's more interesting then the rest of his family. Actually, I think they all have something that makes them very interesting and unique, which makes picking one very difficult. But if I only get to pick one, I think I would pick Alice. She has such a sparkling personality that it must be contagious. Meeting her would probably be easier then one of the others because of it. I would love to hear her view on the world and maybe even shop some time. But I have to say, typing this also makes me think about all of the great qualities the other Cullens have. I think I would feel lucky meeting one of them, any one of them would be great.

**Which member of the Cullens reminds you of yourself? **I'm a peoplepleaser, although I try to change my ways nowadays. Or better said, I try not to ignore myself and only live for others. I think I would pick Bella, because she's always concerned about others like me. And her mind works the same way as mine, it was great to read a book from her point of view.

**Why do you enter the competition? **If I'm really honest I have to say because this is something to pass the time. I would love to meet the Cullens, like anyone else, but I know Twilight is a big hype. Which means that probably thousands of people have entered and the chance of winning this will be pretty small. I'm not a very lucky person, so I'm not hoping to win this thing, because I would be dissapointed if I did. Still, I would probably regret it if I didn't try at all, I have so may regrets now, I don't want to add another. So yes, I would love to meet the cullens, but filling in tis form is an experience itself.

**Why do you want to meet the Cullens?** When I read Twilight, the Cullens seemed to be wonderfull people. And after finishing the serie, I wished there were even more books, not just about Bella and Edward, but about the others aswell. I wanted to know everything about them, like you do when you meet people you like. And knowing now, that they are real, I think I would like to see how they really are. It would be something I could only have dreamed of, before I read about the competition. Something that suddenly, has become very real. I would love to go shopping with Alice, to talk about books with Jasper, to laugh at Emmetts jokes and so on. It would be like standing in Bella's shoes. Well, except for the Epart that is. The Cullens seem to be wonderfull and intriguing people, and staying with them would be interesting, exciting, and probably a lot of fun.

That was it. I only had to click on the submit button and it would be done. I clicked on it without thinking about it. I didn't want to start deleting answers, so I just submitted it without reading it. I stared at my laptopscreen for a few minutes, all kinds of thoughts whirling through my brain. I closed the laptop and got up from the couch. I had send the form and I was probably never hearing from it again. I saw my mom waving at me from the other side of the window, and I turned to the door to walk outside. I spent the rest of the day, helping my mom planting roses. I never thought about the competition again.


End file.
